The present invention relates to assays and kits for carrying out said assays for the rapid, automated detection of infectious pathogenic agents and normal and abnormal genes.
A number of techniques have been developed recently to meet the demands for rapid and accurate detection of infectious agents, such as viruses, bacteria and fungi, and detection of normal and abnormal genes. Such techniques, which generally involve the amplification and detection (and subsequent measurement) of minute amounts of target nucleic acids (either DNA or RNA) in a test sample, include inter alia the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) (Saiki, et al., Science 230:1350, 1985; Saiki et al., Science 239:487, 1988; PCR Technology, Henry A. Erlich, ed., Stockton Press, 1989; Patterson et al., Science 269:976, 1993), ligase chain reaction (LCR) (Barany, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:189, 1991), strand displacement amplification (SDA) (Walker et al., Nucl. Acids Res. 20:1691, 1992), Qxcex2 replicase amplification (Qxcex2RA) (Wu et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:11769, 1992; Lomeli et al., Clin. Chem. 35:1826, 1989) and self-sustained replication (3SR) (Guatelli et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:1874-1878, 1990). While all of these techniques are powerful tools for the detection and identification of minute amounts of a target nucleic acid in a sample, they all suffer from various problems which have prevented their general applicability in the clinical laboratory setting for use in routine diagnostic techniques.
One of the most difficult problems is preparation of the target nucleic acid prior to carrying out its amplification and detection. This process is time and labor intensive and, thus, generally unsuitable for a clinical setting, where rapid and accurate results are required. Another problem especially for PCR and SDA, is that conditions for amplifying the target nucleic acid for subsequent detection and optional quantitation vary with each test, i.e., there are no constant conditions favoring test standardization. This latter problem is especially critical for the quantitation of a target nucleic acid by competitive PCR and for the simultaneous detection of multiple target nucleic acids.
Circumvention of the aforementioned problems would allow for development of rapid standardized assays, utilizing the various techniques mentioned above, that would be particularly useful in performing epidemiologic investigations, as well as in the clinical laboratory setting for detecting pathogenic microorganisms and viruses in a patient sample. Such microorganisms cause infectious diseases that represent a major threat to human health. The development of standardized and automated analytical techniques and kits therefor, based on rapid nd sensitive identification of target nucleic acids specific for an infectious disease agent would provide advantages over techniques involving immunologic or culture detection of bacteria and viruses.
Reagents may be designed to be specific for a particular organism or for a range of related organisms. These reagents could be utilized to directly assay microbial genes conferring resistance to various antibiotics and virulence factors resulting in disease. Development of rapid standardized analytical techniques will aid in the selection of the proper treatment.
In some cases, assays having a moderate degree of sensitivity (but high specificity) may suffice, e.g., in initial screening tests. In other cases, great sensitivity (as well as specificity) is required, e.g., the detection of the HIV genome in infected blood may require finding the virus nucleic acid sequences present in a sample of one part per 10 to 100,000 human genome equivalents (Harper et al., Proc. Nat""l, Acad. Sci., USA (83:772, 1986).
Blood contaminants, including inter alia, HIV, HTLV-I, hepatitis B and hepatitis C, represent a serious threat to transfusion patients and the development of routine diagnostic tests involving the nucleic acids of these agents for the rapid and sensitive detection of such agents would be of great benefit in the clinical diagnostic agree laboratory. For example, the HIV genome can be detected in a blood sample using PCR techniques, either as an RNA molecule representing the free viral particle or as a DNA molecule representing the integrated provirus (Ou et al., Science 239:295, 1988; Murakawa et al., DNA 7:287, 1988).
In addition, epidemiologic investigations using classical culturing techniques have indicated that disseminated Mycobacterium avium-intracellulaire (MAI) infection is a complication of late-stage Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS) in children and adults. The precise extent of the problem is not clear, however, since current cultural methods for detecting mycobacteria are cumbersome, slow and of questionable sensitivity. Thus, it would be desirable and highly beneficial to device a rapid, sensitive and specific technique for MAI detection in order to provide a definitive picture of the involvement in HIV-infected and other immunosuppressed individuals. Such studies must involve molecular biological methodologies, based on detection of a target nucleic acid, which have routinely been shown to be more sensitive than standard culture systems (Boddinghaus et al., J. Clin. Med. 28:1751, 1990).
Other applications for such techniques include detection and characterization if single gene genetic disorders in individuals and in populations (see, e.g., Landergren et al., Science 241: 1077, 1988 which discloses a ligation technique for detecting single gene defects, including point mutations). Such techniques should be capable of clearly distinguishing single nucleotide differences (point mutations) that can result in disease (e.g., sickle cell anemia) as well as deleted or duplicated genetic sequences (e.g., thalassemia).
The methods referred to above are relatively complex procedures that, as noted, suffer from drawbacks making them difficult to use in the clinical diagnostic laboratory for routine diagnosis and epidemiological studies of infectious diseases and genetic abnormalities. All of the methods described involve amplification of the target nucleic acid to be detected. The extensive time and labor required for target nucleic acid preparation, as well as variability in amplification templates (e.g., the specific target nucleic acid whose detection is being measured) and conditions, render such procedures unsuitable for standardization and automation required in a clinical laboratory setting.
The present invention is direction to the development of rapid, sensitive assays useful for the detection and monitoring of pathogenic organisms, as well as the detection of abnormal genes in an individual. Moreover, the methodology of the present invention can be readily standardized and automated for use in the clinical laboratory setting.
An improved method, which allows for rapid, sensitive and standardized detection and quantitation of nucleic acids from pathogenic microorganisms from samples from patients with infectious diseases has now been developed. The improved methodology also allows for rapid and sensitive detection and quantitation of genetic variations in nucleic acids in samples from patients with genetic diseases or neoplasia.
This method provides several advantages over prior art methods. The method simplifies the target nucleic acid isolation procedure, which can be performed in microtubes, microchips or micro-well plates, if desired. The method allows for isolation, amplification and detection of nucleic acid sequences corresponding to the target nucleic acid of interest to be carried out in the same sample receptacle, e.g., tube or micro-well plate. The method also allows for standardization of conditions, because only a pair of generic amplification probes may be utilized in the present method for detecting a variety of target nucleic acids, thus allowing efficient multiplex amplification. The method also allows the direct detections of RNA by probe amplification without the need for DNA template production. The amplification probes, which in the method may be covalently joined end to end, form a contiguous ligated amplification sequence. The assembly of the amplifiable DNA by ligation increases specificity, and makes possible the detection of a single mutation in a target. This ligated amplification sequence, rather than the target nucleic acid, is either directly detected or amplified, allowing for substantially the same amplification conditions to be used for a variety of different infectious agents and, thus, leading to more controlled and consistent results being obtained. In addition, multiple infectious agents in a single sample may be detected using the multiplex amplification methodology disclosed.
Additional advantages of the present invention include the ability to automate the protocol of the method disclosed, which is important in performing routine assays, especially in the clinical laboratory and the ability of the method to utilize various nucleic acid amplification systems, e.g., polymerase chain reaction (PCR), strand displacement amplification (SDA), ligase chain reaction (LCR) and self-sustained sequence replication (3SR).
The present method incorporated magnetic separation techniques using paramagnetic particles or beads coated with a ligand binding moiety that recognizes and binds to a ligand on an oligonucleotide capture probe to isolate a target nucleic acid (DNA or RNA) from a sample of a clinical specimen containing e.g., a suspected pathogenic microorganism or gene abnormality, in order to facilitate detection of the underlying disease-causing agent.
Techniques for the detection of target nucleic acids using hybridizable oligonucleotide probes include the usage of a variety of solid supports as a physical foundation or substrate for oligonucleotide probes when they comprise a ligand-binding moiety. These solid supports, as is well knwon in the art, provide mechanical support and a solid surface for the binding oligonucleotide sequences and include paramagnetic beads, non-paramagnetic beads, a coated test well or vessel, a dipstick, a microtitre well, a separation column that may include beads, or a sepharose column. For example, suitable detection methods may be found inter alia, in Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloningxe2x80x94A Laboratory Manual, 2nd edit., Cold Spring Harbor, 1989, in Methods of Enzymology, Volume 152, Academic Press (1987), or Wu et al., Recombinant DNA Methodology, Academic Press (1989).
In one aspect of the present invention, a target nucleic acid is hybridized to a pair of non-overlapping oligonucleotide amplification probes in the presence of paramagnetic beads coated with a ligand binding moiety, e.g., streptavidin, to form a complex. These probes are referred to as a capture/amplification probe and an amplification probe, respectively. The capture/amplification probe contains a ligand, e.g., biotin, that is recognized by and binds to the ligand binding moiety on the paramagnetic beads. The probes are designed so that each contains generic sequences (i.e., not target nucleic acid specific) and specific sequences complementary to a nucleotide sequence in the target nucleic acid. The specific sequences of the probes are complementary to adjacent regions of the target nucleic acid, and thus do not overlap one another. Subsequently, the two probes are joined together using a ligating agent to form a contiguous ligated amplification sequence. The ligating agent may be an enzyme, e.g., DNA ligase or a chemical. Following washing and removal of unbound reactants and other materials in the sample, the detection of the target nucleic acid in the original sample is determined by detection of the ligated amplification sequence. The ligated amplification sequence may be directly detected if a sufficient amount (e.g., 106-107 molecules) of target nucleic acid was present in the original sample. If an insufficient amount of target nucleic acid ( less than 106 molecule) was present in the sample, the ligated amplification sequence (not the target nucleic acid) may be amplified using suitable amplification techniques, e.g. PCR, for detection. Alternatively, capture and amplification functions may be performed by separate and independent probes. For example, two amplification probes may be ligated to form a contiguous sequence to be amplified. Unligated probes, as well as the target nucleic acid, are not amplified in this technique. Yet another alternative is a single amplification probe that hybridizes to the target such that its 3xe2x80x2 and 5xe2x80x2 ends are juxtaposed. The ends are then ligated by DNA ligase to form a covalently linked circular probe that can be identified by amplification.